I am Coming to Get You
by bdt37clt23djt1
Summary: This story is going to be about Harry finding out he has been lied to a whole lot. He is going to become closer to some friends and after the blood of others. Bashing Ron, Granger, Dumbledore, Molly and Ginny plus more. Smart, Powerful, good Harry. No Horcruxes, high rating for later chapters, slow going at first but will pick up.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything but the plot line characters are not mine

I am Coming to Get You

As I sit here reading over this letter I wonder what I should do. I have to wonder if this is a trick. I have never received anything from the goblins before but they are sending me a letter now telling me I must come to the bank as soon as I safely can do it without anyone finding out. That line alone has me wondering why can't I trust my friends they have stuck by me through so much my best male friend Ron Weasley (who's mom help me get on the train) who became my first friend back my first year of Hogwarts on the train ride here. Then there Hermione Granger brightest witch this generation who helps me with my home work even when this year she had so many classes she had to use a time turner just to get to them all. Even with everything should had to do this year she helped me save my godfather who was wrongly imprisoned for murders he did not commit Sirius Black.

Still this letter wrote to me harry James potter of the ancient and noble house (whatever that means) of potter tells me to tell no one until they talk to me. They sent a port key (shudder) for me to use to get to them and they had much to discuss with me with. If I was not at my aunts and uncles home again, I may just ignore it but my time spent here has never been enjoyable or pain free. My uncle uses me as his own stress reliever every day. My magic is starting to have trouble keeping me alive having gone a record week and half on water and the food that Hedwig can bring me (not sure what it is) because they have decide that the freak should be punished for the letter that Ron's dad Mr. Weasley sent. He asked if I could join them early this summer for the quidditch world cup.

I am have hit rock bottom and even if they are not who they say they are I will not live through much of the pain any one else could cause me. With that in mind, I grab my wand out from under the bed make sure Hedwig can come and go and say the activation words "Potter Heir."

_**I am I first time writer and I have no idea how to work this website to it might be weird to see what I come up with I am looking for someone to be a beta to this story and if you are interested I can send you an outline of what I want to do updates will be as soon as possible but at least once a week. If you like this or you don't please send me a note and let me know what you think I don't have a pairing yet so if it goes with the story and you have an idea let me know hope you like.**_

_** Christy **_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything but the plot line characters are not mine

No sooner do I utter those two words did I feel the hook behind my navel that said I was on my way. This travel experience was new to me so when I arrived at my destination only to fall on my butt and reopen some of the marks on my back I only had just enough time to look around and see two goblins standing in front of me before my sight turned black.

What is that beeping sound ugg it hurts my head. Where am I, what's going on. Just as soon as I think that, it comes back the letter from Ron the beating from my uncle and then yet another letter but this time from the goblins taking the port key then nothing. Centering myself and checking my injuries, they are almost healed. Whoever has me is ether really sadistic for healing me only to hurt me again or they took care of me and just might have saved my life. I think this through only to come up with some truly sick and sadistic thoughts well better return to the land of the living to find out what's going on.

Harry opens his eyes only to close them fast because of the light when he is finally able to open them again he relies he needs his glasses and starts to look from them only to stop as a gruff voice says " welcome lord potter to the land of the living, here are your glasses." When harry is finally able to see he looks around only to see a goblin in battle where and medwitch if he had to guess standing around his bed.

"Hello" I say to the goblin and medwitch "where am I." "You Lord Potter are at Gringotts bank medical facility you were brought here after your port key arrived and you past out from blood loss, could you tell us who did that to you." The goblin said in the straight to businesses tone that they were very famous for.

I huuu well umm I came from my home" I tell the goblin not wanting to answer any more questions and to my great relief he drop the subject. Sorry for my manners my name is" "Griphook, I recognize you from my first visit to your bank when I was 11 it's nice to see you again I hope all is well." After saying that I feel as if I have done something wrong the way he is looking at me. Still very groggy from just waking up I ask, "Have I done something wrong sir I am sorry if I have offend you" and if I thought the look he was giving me before was uncomfortable to be under this one was worse. The medwitch though having notice how it was making me feel steps up and said "well Lord Potter I bet your hungry how about we get you something to eat what would you like."

Just like that it's as if it never happened Griphook said "yes that's my name lord potter you are something hmm well I would like to get the finished today some if you could just bring a light snack to my office we will go there now."

As Harry gets off the bed he notices he has never felt this good even after a visit from Madam Pomfery and finds that odd. The walk down the hall way and ride the cart back to the surface before head to an office where they sit down to began the work. Griphook starts by going through stacks of paper on his desk as if tiring to put himself in a certain my set before he continues. When he finally seems to have everything back to order he began by saying lord potter the letter you received to day was it your first letter you have gotten from us in any way."

Think nothing of it I say, "Yes sir you wrote that I was to come as soon as I could and not tell anyone what going on sir and why do you keep calling me lord potter it's just Mr. Potter or Harry which I prefer." Looking close at his face I truly am worried he looks angry and I have no idea if it is because of me so I start to lean back in my chair and get ready to protect myself if I need to when as if he read my mind he say "I am not upset with you .. Harry I have just been miss informed we will sort this out not to worry for you."

He pulls out a knife and hands it to me butt first while saying first to make sure you are harry potter and to test you to see what you own and you powers. "he slides two pieces of paper toward me and says two drops on this one and five on this one. Once they are done your hand will heal." So I do as he say letting two drops of blood on the paper to the left and 5 drops on the paper to the right just as I do this my hand still bleeding drops 4 more on to the last paper before it heals like it did nothing wrong. I am now afraid I have messed it up looking up I see only surprise and breathed deeply before I turn to the page only to for the second time that day land on the floor from passing out.

_**well here is a little more I hope this helps the story out to make more since keep reading and let me know what you think**_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything but the plot line characters are not mine

As I feel myself start to return to the land of the living, I cannot help but think this is a dream, just a very nice dream. There is no way that paper said that nope not happening. I am just harry potter nothing special about me just like every one else. With this thought in my mind, I wake up only to see Griphook standing over me as if he knew I was awake and he was just waiting for me to open my eyes.

"Well... harry how are you feeling?" He asked me as if he is just trying to come to grips with something every big. "I hope you will not have very many more of these spells because we must get all this done today." He said once he sees my head shake to say I am ok.

Well to the results shall we. The first paper to your left clear states you name. I look to the paper he points to only to see my name in blackadder ITC script and it is just beautiful. I look back up, shake my head that I have seen it, and start to look towards the right sheet that had caused me to pass out for the second time to day and saw.

_**To receive lord ships or become heir to:**_

Potter lord (father)

Gryffindor lord (father)

Ravenclaw lord (mother)

Slytherin lord (magic)

Merlin Emrys (3 founders heir must be tested)

Black heir (godfather)

_**Monetary value and real a state:**_

_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter:_

**Potter House:**

Money: 75,562,822 gallons, 32,738,286 sickles, 15,872,538 Knuts

Property: Godric Hollow, Potter Manor, Sweet Villa, Loving Heart Pent House, Prongs Play House

Vaults: 8,112,420

**Gryffindor house:**

Money: 57,628,263,379 gallons, 37,278,253,972 sickles, 12,937,952,434 Knuts

Property: ¼ Hogwarts, the Lion's Den Manor

Vaults: two

_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw_

Money: 62,916,380,027 gallons, 42,738,258,926 sickles, 15,349,926,592 Knuts

Property: ¼ Hogwarts

Vaults: three

_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin _

Money: 30,981,274,389 gallons 10,373,480,362 sickles 249,273,926 Knuts

Property: ¼ Hogwarts

Vaults: five

_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (heir)_

Money: 100,000 gallons 100,000 sickles 100,000 Knuts to be refilled every third day of every year

Property: N/A

Vault: 130

_Powers_:

Magical core: 65/350 block placed by Albus Dumbledore 11/1/81-11/1/92

Metamorphosis block placed by Albus Dumbledore 11/1/81

Parsal magic block placed by Albus Dumbledore 11/15/92

Elemental magic block placed by Albus Dumbledore 11/1/81

Mind magic (offence and defense) block placed by Albus Dumbledore 11/1/81

Beast speak block placed by Albus Dumbledore 11/1/81

Artificial link connected to tom riddle placed by Albus Dumbledore 11/1/81

Sitting there frozen from the shock of what the papers say. Not know which one has me frozen so still that it feels as if I am not even breathing. The fact that the headmaster, a man that I saw as my grandfather blocked some of my powers was causing me to feel this way. The fact that I never knew I had anything but that one vault makes me question what else he could have done to me. With that thought running through my mind, I start to move only from the anger caused by the blocks, to cause my magic to start to get away from me. How could he do that to me? Every year I was being put in life threatening situations because of him.

As I am sitting here thinking all this Griphook is yelling trying to get my attention my magic is going wild around me causing the papers, desk, and weapons in the room to all shake and look as if they are about to create a tornado with how much magic is leaking out of me.

Finally, I start to hear his voice and relies that he is shouting at me to calm down before I bring the whole bank to the ground. Just like that, it stops and he is looking at me with that same look when we were in the infirmary not 2 hour ago.

Just as we sit back down five goblins run in to the room blades drawn. Griphook looks at them and then me and says, "Everything is fine please have the healer on call bring a calming drought so that Lord Potter does not lose control again, from what else I have to tell him." As he says this, I have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach because if he is asking for one then this is not even the beginning of what he has to tell me.

As they bring me a calming drought, he sits down and says Lord Potter I know that you have learned a lot but we still must get to the reason for your visit today. The withdraws that you gave permission to be taken and deposited into the 6 accounts could not go through without your lordship rings because of the size of them so if we could go through that right now we will figure out what else must be taken care of.

As Harry hears this he becomes confused and say, "What withdraws I have only know about the one vault since I was 11 and before that I didn't even know about that. Who are the withdraws for, how much are they for, when did I give permission for them?" he says really fast because even though the calming drought is in his system he is still becoming upset only showing it the only way he is able to.

Griphook looks up and gets the scariest smile showing all his yellow pointy teeth that remind me the goblins are a very dangerous group to mess with, with that thought in mind I leans back in my chair and become very quite. Griphook as if reading my mind says "We thought as much and have had an audit done on your account and the numbers are very surprising. As of this date July 1, 1993 there have been over 75,829,357 gallons removed from the potter vault these transaction being made my Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley from November 5 until June 29, 1991 then Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have made withdraw from then up until today from your trust vault with your key."

I sit there in shock as he tells me this trying to figure out what I could have done for them to do this to me. Why did they take the money I would have given it to them if they had only asked? As I think that and with my emotion running high I jump up and scream "I trusted them! How could they do this to me why? Why?" I stream until my voice is but barley a whisper and a cry at the end. Griphook leaves me alone sitting on the floor crying my eyes out for he knows that everything he has seen of me today I truly have been hurt by these people and so many others.

As I sit there on the floor I cannot help but croak out "Did the others know, the Weasley's did the others take or know as well." He looks at me and say "no the eldest brother Bill he is one of our curse breakers and he brought it to our attention that all things might not be as the seem so we went to your old account manager and we found that he was being paid to push the transaction and withdraws through." After he says this, his voice drops and he says with almost a half growl "He has been dealt with in the goblin courts no others will try this again. I have been the junior account manager since your father was alive and as such I was promoted to become you senior account manager."

I have calmed down by now and look up hoping he will not think weak of me for my outburst and ask "is that why I road down the cart with you my first year and every year since?" I can see it on his face he knows I am trying to change the subject but to my relief he lets it slide and say "yes it was my job to take you each time only your account managers and my leader know where you vault is underground it is part of the safety features. Now that we have the information what would you like to do about it?" he asked me.

As I sit in my chair I think about everything that I have learned, feeling that I truly am out of depth and since Bill is an adult, and he brought it to their attention, I ask "Can I have Bill Weasley come in here and get some advice from him." "Hmm child you are so different, able to see when you are out of your league and able to ask for help I do not see that very often. Very well, I will have lunch brought up while we wait for him to come.

Next chapter up I hope you like it so far thank you for those who have given me some feedback still looking for a beta but I just did not want to put this on hold so here it is next chapter is bill and a couple others will join harry and the real fun will began

Christy


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything but the plot line characters are not mine

**I am going to be changing pov's in this chapter that way it can help my story along to where I really want it to be. I know it is long but I have a lot of info that I want you people to have to help you understand the character better the ending of this chapter is important so remember it ok.**

Bill's p.o.v.

As I walk to the office, I wonder if all the stories I have heard about this boy could possibly be true. The twins are known for their pranks but I cannot help but believe them this time. They talk about him as though they must protect him from the world; I truly feel that on some part they consider him as a little brother, hell more of a little brother then Ron in some ways. I walk to this office worried on some part that he will take the troubles of my youngest brother and sister and even my mom out on me.

All this is happening because the twins came to me, to talk about the joke shop that they have wanted to start since they started Hogwarts. They said that they had been brewing some experimental potion and when they tested one of their newer ones, something strange had happened. Knowing they could never go to Molly over something like that so they came to me for help. And what we found shocked us to the very core and showed us even the people the closes to us can sometimes be out to harm us what else would have caused her to do that to them.

**Flashback**

I had been at the burrow for just over a week when the family was finally all together every one just getting home from Hogwarts just yesterday. When they approached me asking if they could speak to me in private, mom having been trying to get us three to spend some time together out of the house and over hearing the twins shooed us right out the door with a I'll call when dinner is ready.

Seeing the looks on their face, I took the need for privacy as the boys are entering their 6th year of school and want to talk about girls away from mom. Therefore, I took them out to the lake and started to put up some privacy spells knowing this is one conversation that mom does not need to hear. As I turn around their sitting there and the looks on their faces says this is not about girls. I sit down and wait knowing that they will talk when they are ready.

Fred starts by saying "you know how we want to open up a shop when we get out of school well… We were experimenting and we think we messed up because when we tried it the effects we wanted did not happened in fact, something else did. It was suppose to make us super strong for 10 minutes then deflate like a popped air balloon instead I glowed violet purple for a second then nothing. Therefore, we went over the ingredients and realized we made this instead." He handed me a piece of paper.

I was not the best at potion only because I could not get the prep work right but even I could figure out what this is and I just sat there in shock. If what the boys are saying is true then this is bad. The potion that they made on accident is a potion to show if something is wrong with their magic. The color violet says that there is a block on them. The thing about twins is they are a lot stronger than normal because they share one core between them so there is more space for a bigger core.

Finally, looking back up at them I am upset. Who could do this to my little brothers; whoever has will pay dearly for it. With that thought in mind, I cast the spell to show me the block and who made it. I sit there not able to believe this is happening it has to be wrong so I turn to George and cast it but I get the same results.

My own mother placed a block on my little brothers and it looks to have been there since right before Hogwarts. So I looked at them and told them "thank you for coming to me about this, do not tell anyone else act the same around every one I am not going to tell you yet who placed it on you just know that it is there. On July first I am going to take you to work with me so you can get some work experience there we will discuss this farther."

So we head back to the house no noise between us out of habit more than trying but just as we past the window a sweet smell hit us maybe from our nerves running high from what we just talked about or who know what but the smell is identified between us right away 'love potions'. So we get as close as we can while staying hidden and listen to our mother tell Ron and Ginny how to put the potion into Harry's drink reminding them to start off slow so it's not noticed letting them know that she will start him on it when he gets here. She told them that she would tell Hermione the same thing when she gets here so that it is done once a day for sure. I peek around the edge to see what she is doing only to see her making two batches. When she is done she starts to bottle them up and just as she is about to put a lid on them she puts hair in them then marks them Harry and Arthur. After seeing this I pull back as fast as I can so she don't see me and point to the boys to walk the other way around the house and come in through the front door.

When we get out of view I tell the boys what I saw and tell them to stay quiet and we will talk on the first. We get back inside and I walk into the kitchen and tell Molly that I need to run back into work and it might be a couple hours before I am back but to save me a plate of dinner.

Once I get to work, I go straight to my boss and tell him what I have seen and heard. That day was one mind-altering experiences of my life to see that goblin loose each limb before finally his head finally showed me why others are so scared of goblins. Make no mistake I respect the goblins and know what they are under estimated a lot but their justice system is scary.

**end**

I was just called to Griphook office, Harry's port key was to arrive about 5 hours ago, and I hope that nothing bad came of the visit. I wonder what could have happened to have me called in at this time of day. Knowing that the twins will be here in just under 3 hours at 8o'clock to have the block removed I speed up my walking so I can eat before I go get them.

I arrive at the office and knock only to be surprised when I walk in to see Harry sitting there eating breakfast. I walk in and address Griphook "sir. You ask to speak with me."

^Harry's P.O.V. ^

I sit here eating breakfast waiting on Bill to get here wondering how I am going to ask for help, he does not know me. Yet he has helped me so much already that if nothing else I just want him to know I appreciate that. I hear a knock on the door and look up only to see a tall gentle man walk in with dark red hair and an earring in his ear this must be Bill. As I hear him address Griphook, I thought better not interrupt I will wait until I am introduced.

I sit there thinking of what I would like to do but wondering if it is the right thing to do. I want the money back it was not theirs to take. I want the blocks removed the sooner the better and the link that Albus made how would that be removed. I look up as I hear my name being said only to see them both looking at me. "Sorry" I say, "a lot has happened and I am just trying to process it all." "My name is Harry Potter I know that it was you who got the ball started so to speak and I first wanted to start by saying thank you. I have no idea what could have happened if I didn't find out about this." I stand there for a moment just looking at him after he tells me that there is no reason to thank him he was helping the twins with something when it came to his attention. He then asks why he was called and I say, "Because you are an adult and I have no idea what is the right path to take at this time. I want revenge against them for doing this but how do I go about it to get the most effect. I want Dumbledore's name to be drag to the mud and I have an idea on how to do that but what is the most effective way to do it." I don't normally go to adults but I have no knowledge about this I would have went to_ Hermione _but she is part of this as well."

Looking at him, I can tell he was not expecting this but I can tell he will be an asset in helping me get what I want. After a few moments he says "I suggest you stop all withdraws from the accounts but yours, and let the paper work take another week for the withdraws to go through say something about bank police's. I would have all the blocks and the link removed today if you can. My brothers are coming in so you can see them go through it so it not as scary." He stops right there as if he can read my mind and holds his hand up "I'll tell you later" he says. "Once these things are done we will figure out everything else that needs to be done and come up with a game plan. We have two months to figure out everything. I do think you should wait till middle of august before you calm you lordships so we can hit them at every angle and they won't relies what is going on." He tells me what his thoughts are and I cannot help but see a plan forming in my mind with his idea is so I quickly agree and turn to Griphook and ask if there is any paper work I need to do to get this started. After I finish the paper work, Bill tells me it would be a good idea to eat a good breakfast then have a full medical evaluation on me before they remove the blocks to be on the safe side.

I look to Griphook and tell him thank you for the time he has spent helping me and ask if I may call a friend of mine real fast so my relatives do not know I am gone. When he says yes I turn my back to him not seeing him stand up to lead me to the floo network, I call out "Dobby." Having my back turned I do not see the looks on Griphook or Bill's face for they have a surprised look on their face. When dobby appears, he says, "Master Harry Potter calls Dobby, how can Dobby help his friend." "Hello Dobby, how are you doing? I know you do not have a family to work for and I really am in a tight bind right now could you help me. I will pay you 3 gallons a week and you will get your very own uniform to show you work for me that you may choose pockets and all. Plus each month if you do really well I will buy you one of those very colorful pairs of socks each month, how does that sound?" by the time I finishing saying this Dobby is jumping up and down and shaking his head yes.

"Very well Dobby I would really like you to get your uniform first because you are representing my home but my relatives must not know I have left can you use magic in my home and not be caught like last time. I need you to make it as if I am home. My chores in the morning is to make breakfast it's to be on the table by 7:30 the wash the dishes and clean the rest of the house before then but you must not wake them up or it is very bad ok. While they eat, I stay in my room they will leave at 8:30. When they do, the kitchen is to be clean then lunch is to be started and be ready by 11 for only my cousin and aunt but make extra Dudley usually brings a friend home to eat. Then it is clean the outside cutting grass, the gardening, painting the fence then to my room. At 11, I must be done so they will not see you but at one, you must start dinner they leave at this time so no one will see you. Dinner must be four courses and dessert must have chocolate in it. Can you do all this? Make sure the food does not get cold or my uncle will tan my hide tonight when I get home.

As I finish all this the room is quiet even Dobby is looking at me with a sad face so I look around to see Bill and Griphook with a very angry looks on their face. Wondering why they are looking that way I back up to Dobby knowing he can protect me with magic. Them seeing this bring on a look of confusing to their faces before it dawns on them what it was look like to them and knowing that Dobby can do magic where I cannot.

"Harry" Bill says "is that your chore list every day?" "yes." I say "why? every kid has chores mine is just longer because Dudley doesn't have one every other day instead of the down stairs I clean the upstairs."

Bill is speechless as if his point of view has shifted and he now understands something.

If I could read his mind then I would be seeing the way the twins talk about him and an understanding of the feeling of protection the twins have about this him.

However, I do not and all I see is Bill through up his mask to blanket what he is feeling. Turning back to Dobby he say "I know you will be busy but make sure the chores are done at those times or they will know magic done them and it would be very bad for me." I say to him and with that, he pops away just as he arrived.

I turn back to Bill and Griphook and say "so... the scan and breakfast before the twin get here, can they not come would it not be good for them to have them done to?" Them seeing I am trying to change the subject but knowing after the scan it will be brought up again let it drop. Bill says, "Yes I can bring them, which would probably be better to bring them now anyways they have been very antsy to start doing something anyways."

As Bill walks over to the fireplace to place his call Griphook looks at me and ask what I would like for breakfast. I ask him if we could have just some toast, eggs, and bacon because I'm not feeling up to eating much after my stay with my relatives. When I look back over to Bill, he is standing up and moving aside to give his brothers some room to come through.

As the twin walk through they see me and in there twin speak they say, "Harry" "how are" "you doing?"

Harry having become use to this walked over to them and said "Fred" looking to the left and "George" to the right "how are you doing?"

They just look at him and say "whicked how do you do that you always get us right." We are as well as we can be has Bill filled you in on anything yet? Harry says, "No we were waiting to do the body scans before we went into any of that. I have breakfast are you guys hungry."

So we sit down eating our fill enjoy the quite before the storm that we all feel brewing. When they are done they head back to the room Harry was in after he arrived. They each sit on their own beds. Bill explains why they must do this in hushed tones hearing words like block and Harry but nothing else.

The healer from early comes in and say ok boy we need 5 drops of blood to see what kind of potions are in your systems and then we will start the scans. For the next hour they go through there scan each turning violet and many other color including black around there heads. Not know what this means they just sit there and wait for the scan to be done and recorded.

The healer once finished sits down and breaths deeply because if you do not take into the account that what has been done to these boys was done by the same group of people it was truly horrific. Only to add the same group of people doing it to each of them is scary. The power these people have been messing with truly upset the healer and it takes all her training to stay calm and talk with a straight voice.

"Well boys before we discuss this since no one asked" she say with a laugh in her voice "My name is Cindy White" now the scan that I have taken of you boys was the most extreme only because the initial test showed signs that I needed to dig further. Each one of you has blocks on you, which I was told you knew about and that was the reason for the visit. What you each have goes much deeper you each have been obviated multiple times, show a lot of were, and tear on your body from being abused. You each are on a lot of potion that I will need to get a potion master help to straighten it out and flush your systems. He will not know who you are until after he looks at your charts and comes up with a treatment plan then he will talk to you about it. Ok?"

When she say that I cannot believe she said that yes I know what has happened to me but the twins Molly would not do that, would she. She must have picked up the side effect from the spells and potion that they make and test on each other. Yes, that is it. As I am thinking that, that is what the twin is telling her but she is shaking her head no.

I am sorry boys but your oblivate is about the same amount as the times I can tell you have been hurt. We sit the in shock trying to come to turn with this. The room so quite you would have heard a pin drop. She turns to me and says you have not denied this does this mean you remember. I turn my head from her and say in just barely above a whisper, "my uncle… it started when I was four." "I burnt the bacon and he gave me this." I show her the scar on my hand from my uncle pressing it down on the stove while it was red hot. I look up expecting pity but instead I see hurt on the faces because no one saw what was happening.

After a moment, I ask, "Is there anything that can fix us. Can you tell who oblivated us?"

She looks at me and nods "we will need to wait to fix you until the blocks are removed but first I should tell you I know who did it but I must stress to you that I should wait to tell you who until you are fix." With that thought in mind, she takes us to a room with writing all over the place and a table standing in the middle. She says, "This is where we will remove all the blocks and anything else that is hurting you."

_**Review make me very happy if you like or dislike something let me know and will try to fix it more to come I hope this weekend but maybe not until Monday.**_

_** Christy **_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything but the plot line characters are not mine

_She looks at Harry and nods "we will need to wait to fix you until the blocks are removed but, first I should tell you I know who did it but I must stress to you that I should wait to tell you who until you are fix." With that thought in mind, she takes us to a room with writing all over the place and a table standing in the middle. She says, "This is where we will remove all the blocks and anything else that is hurting you."_

I you like to start with the twins first" she said "then move on to you Harry, if that is all right? For some of the ailments that are affecting you we need to bring in a Potion Master, which has been discussed with you, is that correct? "

"The twin's procedure will be different from yours because their magic is connected to the other through their shared core. Now I understand you would like to see the others procedure for the sake of your concerns, so the wall over there is a two way wall set up so the stand by doctor 'me' can watch and be ready if anything happens. I'm sorry you can't be in the room or hear what is going on but goblins are very private people and this is the best that I could do for you boys." " Do you have any questions before we go and sign the forms and begin?"

The boys stood there and listen as she told them all this. They wondered how much it is going to hurt because if they were not mistaken those are bloodstains on the table in front of them. Having been in shock from the test results earlier and now seeing this room, though none of them was showing it they were all scared. They shook their heads no and head back to the infirmary. As they sat on their beds and waited different thoughts were running through each boys mind 'who did this, why did they do this to us, how can we stop them from doing it to us again after wiping our minds? As one, as if they where one person inside three body's they said, "We need to train."

Just when they were about to discuss the topic they heard goblins shouting and running. Worrying something maybe wrong, they all stand with their wands draw and open the door. Looking left to right seeing goblins running towards them but not knowing what they could be chasing. Fearing they are being the ones being chased they raise their wands.

Until they hear a hoot and look up only to see Hedwig flying to them. Harry screams out "HEDWIG!" "What are you doing girl?" He reaches out his hand forgetting all about the goblins chasing after his familiar, as he makes sure she is all right only to remember that they have big weapons and they are headed his way. He turns shielding her with his body and says "stop, I am sorry she broke in her but she's my familiar please don't hurt her." Maybe it was the sound in his voice as if he would die if something happened to her or they realized they are about to hurt or worse kill one of the wealthiest customers familiar but they stop.

Griphook came forward and asked "Lord Potter is this your owl?" Harry looked over at him and said, "Yes, she was my first birthday present and my truest friend. She always finds me when I am stressed or I need her even without me calling her name she just knows. Please do not hurt her I am sorry. I will keep her with me and I will not let her get in the way. Please!" Begging at the end when it looked like they may say something against her staying with him.

The twins and Cindy walk over to him trying to calm him down as Griphook say, "we didn't know we thought it was a security breach, owls usually are not able to find their owners this far underground. We are not going to hurt her. You can keep her with you." In a voice low and soft not wanting to scare the Childs magic out to play block or not. Having never heard a goblin speak like this all the humans froze but Harry as he looked up and said as if he was 5 years old "do you promise?"

Bill having arrived and understanding what Griphook was doing walked up to Harry and said "I promise Harry, you trust me remember? I want you to calm down we don't want another episode like in Griphooks office do we." The twins finally catching up to the fact they are underground and the little brother has some scare magic when he is scared or upset walked up and in the fashion said, "Come on little brother you may not have red hair but I hear you do have your mom's temper."

They steer him back to his bed while Griphook got the papers out for everyone to sign. Once the payment of 1500 galleons is taken out of his account, having told the twins and Bill in a no nonsense that he was paying for this Griphook looks at Harry, Fred and George and says "I have let our potion master look at your medical records he doesn't know that it's you guys yet but I would like you to talk to him about a treatment plan while you watch the others go through the ritual to be cleans of all foreign magic."

Griphook leads them to meet the potion master in the side room having been told he is already there waiting to meet the before the split off to begin. "Bill will be in the room at all times as you threes adviser until we are done for today and then we will discuss what he will be doing for you after ok?"

The reach the chamber and are lead across the room only to be surprised at what they find.

*? P.O.V.*

Setting in the side chamber waiting for my charges to get here haven just looked at the files that were given to me I wonder how anyone could over look all that was in these files. How stupid could the adults be to see these boys every day and never notice the signs? The one boy that was turning 14 would be a clear sign of abuse 5 feet tall 90LBs how could anyone over look that. Even if they did the power the kid has blocked it has to almost make him a squib. The other twin boys 16 years old they would be harder to spot even with the blocks they are naturally stronger so they would be at average and being healed even if wrongly each time it would be hard. The 14 year old bothered him a lot he had looked at the full scan and the treatment the child would have to go through just to fix half of what healed wrong would be painful. A long drawn out painful procedure because other people could not open there eyes to what is going on around them. He thinks this just as the door opens. Only to have his whole world crash down around him as these three boys look at him and say "Snape!"

I look at the bane of my existence all three together at the same time and shake my head trying to figure out how I could have missed this. I know the goblins ran the test on them. These are the three boys that not just 1 minute ago I was cursing who ever let this slip by only to realized I did. I let it slip by, me the spy for the light and all that mumble jumble let these three boy go through it after knowing them for 3-6 years.

I stand up while this is all going through my head and say "Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley's." Shaking William (Bill) Weasley's hand I ask "How are you doing I haven't seen you on a case in quite some time has life been treating you well."

Bill having expected Severus but not wanting to tell the boys say, "Yes it has been well I am just in town for the World Cup and this came to my attention. As you can imagine discretion is vital, I will show you the paper of who did what in a moment."

*Harry P.O.V.*

Standing here not believing Snape is the potion master beating myself up because who else would it be, Potion Masters being so hard to come by. I listen as Bill and Snape talk realizing he knew who would be down here but not being able to get mad after everything that has happened today. I look at the twins and then back up to get as close as I can to them just in case Snape starts yelling or worse at me. The twin having understood what I was say when I looked at them, put their arms on my shoulder to give me support for what is to come.

I hear the room to quiet and realize they have stopped talking as I was moving back towards the twins and must have seen me do it.

*normal P.O.V.*

Snape turns to me and say, "Mr. Potter it looks like I have an apologies to make for not noticing what was right in front of me. I am sorry I did not see it sooner but it has been caught now and we will try to fix the consequences of it, agreed." I just nod my head not knowing what else to do. Snape just said sorry. Not having a filter from my brain to my mouth I blurt out "Are you really Professor Snape?"

The twin laugh behind Harry knowing how he is feeling right now because if they had not caught Professor Snape acting like this to one of his snakes at school that had been abused before they would have asked also. Fred leans down to Harry and whispers in his ear "It is the real him, he is the one that notices most the children like us." As he says this Snape able to hear them flinches a little because he missed one, Harry was by far one of the worse ones that it has happened to.

Bill having watched this walks over to Severus and hands him a piece of paper with a list of who did what to the boys as far as they know. When Severus looks at the paper and his face turn white as a ghost when he see who has done what to who. Before the boys can tell anything else, his mask is back up full force.

Severus turns to Bill and says, "The ritual will need certain runes engraved during it also. The power for this person alone could make it a safer bet to stun each boy as they go through this or the pain will drive them insane."

Bill looks at Severus trying to understand what the man is not saying but comes up empty handed so he asks, "will you walk out here and show me which ones?"

*outside in main chamber*

What are you not say Severus?" Bill asks.

The one who gave them potions and put most of the blocks has a Failsafe built into the spells he uses. All of them that he uses. It will turn the magic against the victim when they are treated. He told me this once so just in case I was forced to fix one of THE group of people I could do it safely. It made me sot after more in the medical field because I knew." Severus said in a lower voice so as not to be heard and scare the boys.

We must stun them, place 5 grounding runes for each person one on the both feet, hands, and head each. Simple but it made it easier to try to save some and not others. We were able to take out so of the worse ones this way." He tells Bill.

Now let us get back to the boys it has gone quite in there and with those three that can be dangerous.

*small chamber*

We watch as they leave. Harry turns to the twins and Griphook who is still standing there and say, "There is something more that he is not saying. I have watched and studied that man enough to know when he is not being completely honest and though he was being, he is not saying something that Bill noticed.

Fred always the more serious of them says "yes and I think it is more on not to scare us then anything. The way he spoke it was not as condescending he put more fact and the color drain in his face when he looked at the paper says that. Do not worry little brother.

"We will protect you," George finishes for him.

_**Sorry I know it is acouple hours late but it is today so I am still in my time limit this chapter is being slit into it just became wordy but I am trying to tell a back story and it feels to be taking for ever I promise one more 3 charriters left that are not a big part to jkr writing and then on witht the story so hang in there with me. Next chapter half done now will be up tomarrow afternoon evening comment let me know what you like and hate need to know so I can make it better**_

_** christy**_


	6. Chapter 6 (unbetta)

I do not own anything but the plot line characters are not mine

_***********read me first************************************** Ok guys this has not been betta yet sorry for the long wait I hate proof reading long chapters and this one I definitely long I will but the betta version up as soon as I get it back just warning you now not been proof my then spell check.**_

As they stood there, waiting for Bill and Severus to come back into the room Hedwig hooted and got Harry attention. Once she was sure she had it, she stuck out her foot with a letter for Harry on it. Harry looks at before turning to her completely and asks her whom it is from? Is it from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, or Dumbledore? As Hedwig shakes her head no, he asks her if it is safe for him to take. She looks at him with a look that says 'do you think I would let something get to you through me that could harm you?'

Harry facing Hedwig does not see Bill walking back into the room or the occupants' stunned faces with the way he is talking to his owl and her appearing to understand and answer him write back. Bill having seen this before in his line of duty realized that the ritual for Harry just got a little more complicated. By the time Harry turns around, all of them are looking at him normally so he will not know for some time that the bond he has with Hedwig is very special.

Harry takes the letter and pets Hedwig while feeding her an owl treat that he carry's around for her. He starts to read the letter realizing it is from Neville Longbottom. As he finishes reading the letter he relies, he has another friend he can count on. He hands the letter over to the twins know what they want.

While the twins are reading the letter, Harry sits there and thinks about his friend. Growing up in a bad environment, barley any magic, and looked down at him for it by his own family. It hurt Harry to know that his friend suffers so much for that. Sitting in a chair he keeps running through these thoughts repeatedly in his mind, something does not feel right to him about it.

He looks up to the twins hoping they can help him. When their eyes meet, it is as if a light bulb went off in their minds and they turn as one to Bill and Severus and say, "Neville needs to come and have the same test as us then have his blocks removed as well."

Bill trying to understand why they would say that asks to see the letter but finding nothing in it that could have these three boys come to this conclusion. Therefore, he asks, "What makes you think this has happened to him also?" Harry and the twins take turns say because they are so worked up right now "'first year' 'at the starting feast' 'he hinted that' 'his grandma talked down to him' 'because he didn't show magic' 'she let him almost drown' 'and everything.' 'Neville has always' 'been first in Herbology' 'each year even beating Hermione'. 'The earth can feels your magic' 'block or not it' 'feeds off our core not' 'wand magic. Plus' 'he uses his dads' 'wand and still manages' 'to pass all his' 'classes with A-E's that' 'shows he has power' 'very few but strong accidental' 'magic say there is a block.' They say then Harry finishes off by saying "his life is too close to mine something is off about it."

Severus speaks up after a moment of silence as everyone tries to understand what they said, "I think your right with what I have seen of him and know of his parents something is off. While the healer and goblin team are setting everything up, I will go collect him. Mr. Potter could write him a note telling him to trust me and to come with me, tell him to play along that it is remedial studies for potions." after harry had finished with the note Severus says, "thank you, I will be back very shortly."

As Severus turns to the fireplace throwing in the floo powder and calling out Longbottom manor, Bill turns to them and says "you guys are truly amazing no one saw but you all not knowing of the others found each other and have tried to take care of each other I am very proud of you. Since it is all most nine and we ate around 6:30 how about tea."

They sit there and have tea waiting only 10 minutes before the fire turns green and out comes Neville and Severus.

"Hey Neville" Harry say "I need you to trust me can you do that. I would like to have a full health work up done on you to check to see if you have any blocks on your magic. Ok?"

"I … Harry what's going on you know I trust you why would you ask that of me?" Neville says." Neville the twins and I have already been through this and after you are done, I will explain I promise please trust me." Harry in a desperate voice says in return. Ok Harry," Neville replied.

The healer walks back in and does a head count quickly to make sure everyone is there only to realizes there is someone new in the room. Seeing this she turns to Severus and asks "who this?" Severus stands up and walks over to her and says in a hushed whisper so as not to alarm Neville "This is Neville Longbottom we think he has had some of the something happened to him as well could you run the same test?"

She walks put to Neville and holds out her hand and say, "Hello, Heir Longbottom. My name is Cindy White and I am a Healer here at Gringotts bank. I have been asked to run some scans to make sure the things that have happened to these boys has not happened to you. Is that all right?"

Neville looking like a fish out of the water just shakes his head up and down. When he saw his professor arrive at his home, he could never have guess this was going to happened he thought he would be spending all his time cutting up very good plants all day long. He had been dreading it, it hurt him to cut them up, but when he asked around no one else had said anything so he kept quite. You cannot hide in the back ground if everyone things your weird. He learned this very early when everyone thought he had no magic and they would always called him names or let the other kids pick on him.

While he is sitting there having these thoughts run through his head Cindy starts to run the scans. While she find shocks her for sure. She finds two very strong blocks that have all but blocked his powers, in addition to the potions in his system, which would explain about many of what the other boys were telling her. Hate potion, mind numbing (slows down thought process), obedience charms, and the list went on and on. He has almost the same as Harry. Finding this out I was happy to see that physically he was not, thank you Merlin. I nod to Severus and he walks over to see what the results say and as he reads his face turn white.

Severus cannot believe what he is reading that much of his core blocked and the other strong block when he reads the second strongest block and whispers "oh Merlin what have I done" he has an elemental block for earth. He made Neville continue potions. He must have been in pain every day after class to kill plants, as he would have felt. He looks up not realizing everyone is looking at him until then and say "I am so very sorry Mr. Longbottom I did not know, I would have never made you let alone let you take the practical for potions if I had know." With that thought he sits down to do some deep thinking about how to go about his treatment plans for him.

Harry not knowing what is going on asks, "What's the matter with Neville? Why is Professor Snape acting like this?

Cindy turns to him and says, "Because Neville is an Earth Elemental and being in potions would be physically painful for him. He feels the earth's pain as he cut and chopped the herbs to make the potions, literally. Ok Mr. Longbottom we are going to get you all fixed up and then I think these boys have a game plan to discuss with you. I will call a friend of mine who is elemental like yourself to give you some training before you start back this to school ok."

Harry walks up to Neville and say "hey mate? How are you? Sorry this is all happening fast but we found out someone had blocked our magic and we all had somewhat the same pasts so we thought of you. How you holding up, you ok?"

"Yah everything is happening really fast," Neville laughs "you just don't do anything small do you Harry. Where are Ron and Hermione? I thought they would be here right now." He tells Harry and the Twins that are standing nearby.

Well Neville my friend, today has been very enlightening. Those two plus more are the worse people I could ever meet. They are lying backstabbing thieves. If I could go the rest of my life without them being brought up again I would. However, I cannot _yet._" Harry says with so much venom it send chills down everyone within hearing distance.

Fred says, " they were planning to give him love potion we heard about it when we talked to Bill about a potion we were making turned out to be something else instead. Long story short our family is dead to us as far as we are concerned."

They sit there in silence as the wait for Neville's account manager to arrive so that they can get his body cleaned of all foreign magic removed and the Potion Master to come up with a regiment that can keep all the potions out of his systems. It seemed someone had been giving him the potions every week since he was four. They could not let him have the ritual only to need it again. This ritual can only be done every 10years, but everyone felt that it was necessary now.

Once he had arrived, the paper work was filled out and the money paid for out of Harry's account (they wanted no one to know what is going on) and a promise he would be paid back for it the boys as one stood up and said, "Were ready."

The twins went first. With the runes painted on and two stunning spells cast, they watched as a group of goblins started the ritual to clean them of all magic but their own. Knowing it would be easier to talk to them all at once since three of them would have almost the same treatment and Neville would have the same but not all of the treatment needed for the other three Severus let them watch the ritual.

Harry felt the magic start to build in there air around them, hugging him letting him know he was with family and was safe as the twins blocks were removed one by one slowly. There were three groups of goblins working the spells into one to fix what had been down to the boys and after it reached the 20-minute mark it all seemed to pause before a bright light erupted around the twins and then seemed to sink back into them. They started to levitate as their magic synchronized with their very souls. Then it was finished. Fred and George lay on the alter looking like they did before but also lighter in the since of their magic finally able to do what it was made to do for them. 'Sing' is what they told everyone once they had woken up.

The twins were brought into the room and Neville was escorted out once he was sure the twins were fine and they were just being brought around slowly to let their body's adjust to the memories and magic that they did not have before.

As Neville was laid on the table and the runes drawn on him Harry walked over to the twins seeing them coming around and asked how they were feeling they said, "We feel better, but we need to sort through our memory's still."

Harry walks back over to watch as Neville is stunned and his ritual is started only to realize that it is different from the twins. He feels Neville's magic and hears curses and the twins ask what that is. Harry tells the "that is Neville's magic its strong isn't it. I never doubted it I felt it there inside him even before this was found out." He turns back around only to realize that the magic is drawing something on his arms and if he is not mistaken the rest of his body as well.

He turns to Severus and say "Professor what's that marks and Neville's arms and body"

Severus looks closely and realized Neville has reached a master already in Herbology. He turns and says, "When earth elementals become a master with the earth it shows up in the way that it only knows how through a tattoo along his whole body to let others know that he has reached beyond the understanding what the earth is, but also the ways to work it. I will ask his tutor to explain it to you but just know that he is very impressive the stage it normally not reached to the person is 17 years old or older. He is truly gifted."

Harry turns back to watch the rest when all of a sudden there is a bright green flashing light then all is still. Neville is brought out and woken up before Harry walks to have his ritual done.

He lies down on the alter waiting as the paint the runes plus other on his body. Hedwig stunned and laid next to him. He looks to the healer before saying anything only for her to have an understanding smile on her face when she says "she is you familiar and this would put blocks on her through you she is safe do not worry."

He asks why he is being painted with extra one when he is told that he requires this so his magic does not collapse the building from a very grumpy goblin so he decides to be quite the last the he remembers is the red light before all is black.

Inside the small chamber the others are being told under no circumstances are they to stop the ritual. Harry has so many blocks and potions in him that they will bleed out of him but he is not in danger at all.

The twin and Neville stand there and watch as to slices are mad in Harry's wrist while other goblins start to chant. When the next group starts to chant a slice is made on his scared forehead before the last team starts chanting. Everyone in the room see and feels as Harry's magic incases them in a protected hug.

In Scotland one person feels a cold chill run down their spine as three others feel it in a little town down a beaten path feels it also.

The goblins that are never seen and everyone believes the do not exists feel the magic as if it is protecting them, relies they have a very powerful alli.

When the bright light finally flashes, everyone is blinded by the light and is unable to see the very center of the room where they most want. Once the light finally starts to sink back into the skin of Harry Potter they see something different sitting there now. A boy with toned strong muscles, long black hair with auburn streaks that looks to be sinking back in to his head, and long legs with too short of pants on with no shirt on the were able to see markings of different colors littering his body Shapes and spirals and no since of it all.

They bring harry back into the small chamber where scans are run to see how he is doing when all comes back to be fine they all sit down and wait for him to wake up.

Bill turns to the twins and asked, "What do you remember?"

He is told very coldly. "Our dear headmaster and mother have a lot to explain. Mom is the one that hurt us mostly, but the Headmaster has also, when we would not tell him certain things about Harry. He also wiped our memory and changed it of why we went to Harry's house to begin with. Harry wrote Ron a letter that we found in his own blood that said he was locked in his room his uncle had hurt him bad and to please bring help. He put the block on us with mom when we started doing better magic then he did and sorry no one could be as powerful as he could. He would heal us and remove the memory when mom would go too far after we pranked Ron or Ginny, but he is where it is funny she did not stop us from you. We caught her feeding dad love potions and doing some kind of spell but she wiped a memory of that too. We will show you some of them later. Right now, we need to figure out how to train this summer without being caught. All four of us until we are 100% positive who else is part of this, no one else can know.

Cindy walks over to the fireplace while saying "training I think I can help you there." She throws in the floo powder and calls out a name they cannot here before she stick her head in and talks to some lady on the other side. They hear her say "come on through when you are ready it will be open."

Two people step out of floo. A couple around Severus's age walks over to him and say "hello Sev. How are you?"

Severus jumps up and hugs the women and shakes the man hand before say "I thought you were dead Albus he"

The man cuts him off and says, "Yes he _Doesn't Know_ and I would like to keep it that way right now." He turns to the rest of the room and say "hello my name is ''"

He does not get to finish because just as he is about to say it Harry passes out once more.

Griphook laughs in a scary laugh and say "how many times can this kid pass out, I would hate to see what would happen when he was in danger."

The twin and Neville laugh at the goblin for a sec before they realize what they are doing. Neville says, "Trust me when you're in danger you would not want anyone else around but him. First year he jumped on the back of a fully-grown troll to save Hermione because she did not know it was in the castle having hidden in the girl's bathroom because Ron called her names. However, he went after her to protect her. Second year he took on a basilisk that was as round as a car and long two busses put together to save Ginny Weasley's life. Two weeks ago, he took on over 100 dementors and made them flee with his Patronium to save his godfather who has spent the last 12 ½ years in Azkaban, for murders he did not commit or get a trial for. The Aurors just flung Sirius into jail without even talking to him first. I heard they would not even step foot back in the gates after that unless ordered to. We mean no disrespect, but do not underestimate him everyone does. He would be in the top 5 if he would stop dumbing down his work and he always waits till over half the class gets a spell before he does it the first time and he almost always gets it right." He finishes say huffing at the end from being so worked up standing up for his friend.

A basilisk, 100 dementors these were the things running through all the adult minds think they were stretched a little because what child could really do that.

George speaks up and says, "I wonder if it still there we haven't seen it since a little over a year ago. Through the eyes are missing and one of the fangs where it stabbed Harry."

They all jump as the hear this and shout "preposterous there is no known cure for that venom."

Harry haven woken up from this say yes there is, Phoenix tears. Fawkes saved me when he cried on my wound. It only left a small scar compared to how big the fang was." Here he rolls up his sleeve and shows them the scar. When they see it, they are shocked for it is not any small scar by any means. If what he say is true this kid is lucky.

The man asks in a small voice, "Can you really cast the charm?"

Harry looks at Griphook may I use magic in here please?

Griphook looked shocked from everything he has heard about this child but wanting to know if even one thing id true about what they said about the child shakes his head yes.

Harry, waiting until he see's Griphook shake his head yes. Takes out his wand and say "Expecto Patronium," when he say this everyone having forgot he just had his magic unblocked blocks their eyes as the brightest gold light erupts from his wand and stands there look completely solid the main looks as if it is swaying in the wind. When everyone is able to open their eyes Harry included looks up with their mouths open but only Harry speaks as he say's "hello Prongs."

The twin having heard this look at Harry as if he named it after the map but Harry says to them with a smile "my dad and two of his friends were illegal Animagus to help another through a rough time, His nickname was prongs this was his form. He is always protecting me. Or at least that's how I see it."

The twin understanding what this means says your Prongs Jr. do you know Padfoot and Mooney and Wormtail?

Harry smiles at every single one other names until the last and says "Yes but so help me if I get my hands on Wormtail again I'll kill him. Padfoot is Sirius Black or snuffles, Mooney is Professor Lupin, and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew. Wormtail was Ron and Percy's pet rat for the last 9 years.

The twins in shock because of their hero's and everyone else because he still has prongs standing there like he forgot him but petting him anyways finally come out of there trance's when harry turns to the man and say hello Nicholas Flamel. It looks like Professor Snape was not the only one misinformed. I am sorry I almost let Voldemort get your stone. If I had only stopped thinking it was Professor Snape and looked at Professor Quirrell, instead your stone might not have ever been in danger of it being stolen.

Nicholas wonders what he meant asked, "What do you mean almost let him get my stone? Dumbledore stopped Quirrell from getting it. Didn't he?"

Everyone who was at the school that year shook their head no and Harry said, "no sir I seems you have been lied to. I just knew your stone was going to be taken that night so me and two other people got past Fluffy (Cerberus) and went down the trap door. We went through the rooms with devil snare after Hermione lit a fire into the room with keys after I caught the right one then Ron played across the chess Board, the troll was already dead and then Professors Potion logic riddle and I went ahead while Hermione went back to Ron. He was hit the second to last move to win it. Quirrell was stand in front of the Mirror of Erised. You see Dumbledore said only the person who could get the stone was one who wanted it only to protect it not use it and so when I looked I got it. When Voldemort came out of the back of his head, I knew I was in trouble. So I ran but Quirrell caught me but when he touch me he burnt us me not as bad as him it was like times 1000 and I only burn my hands second degree burns and since I could not run I knew I had to stop him any way I could. Therefore, I grabbed his face and held on burning him until there was nothing left but ashes. By then then pain from it was too much for me and I passed out woke up 3 days later from coma. I was told you destroyed the stone and you would die and I really am sorry."

As Harry told the story, everyone could hear it in his voice how much he had beat his self-up over this, the twins and Neville laid a hand on him to let him know how much they cared and supported him.

Nicholas stood there trying to process everything Harry had just said and could not help but feel sorry, had he not asked Albus to protect it then Albus would not have put an 11 year old through all this pain he hears in the child's voice.

Severus stands there trying to come to terms with the child having just now understood what Harry has on his shoulder and how good of a heart he has.

Bill is standing there in shock of how this child could have done all of this with his core blocked so much and the abuse he suffered at his relatives. It made him one of the smallest in his year plus below.

Griphook thought this child has all the makings of a great wizard he has always treated us respectfully he helps other even at risk to himself. He has a group of adults around him that are some of the best at their field. Hmm this child could help get us freedom from the government.

After everyone heard Harry story no one, doubted everything he/she had been told about Harry's adventures. Cindy cleared her voice and said, "Back to the topic at hand Neville here is and Earth Elemental and is going to need some training. Perenelle Flamel is an Earth Elemental also and I was hope you can train him a little. As you can tell by the marking on his arms, he is good now but there are always areas you can improve. He is turning 14 in July so I think with the promise he shows you might take him on."

I will need to find someone to teach the twins, with the mail order they created of pranks I was hoping you Nicholas or Severus could teach them. I'll find someone to help with transfiguration."

"Madma" harry says, "Sirius can teach them that he did seem good at it from what I know."

Hmm" she says, "Yes he could but we first need to get him free or at least in a place where he can't be found. We will figure out something and for you what are you good at if you had to pick one thing?"

Severus, Neville, Fred, and George all say as one "defense."

Severus says, "He has remained top of the class both years with a score of 105% and 110%. Other barley get 90% because of poor teachers but he is just a natural that and charms come easy to him."

Perenelle says "well you are going to be a busy be you need to train you magic well call Remus for that all 4 of you Harry you can join me and Neville for elemental training but I looks like you have 4 elementals so we will find you some tutors for that. Severus can you teach him the mind arts it say he had a block for that as well. You each will train with Nicholas in physical fitness every day. You need government classes, etiquette classes, caught up in core classes for this year. Does that sound about right Nicholas?"

Yes that does sound about right?" Nicholas says.

Harry hating to be the bearer of bad news but says, "We can't train with magic outside of school plus I can't be missed from my aunt's house or Dumbledore's wards will fall and he will come looking for me. The twins' mom would never let them train and she did half the stuff to them. Neville's grandma is to overprotective of him and will not let him. How are we going to do all this and not be caught and be allowed to do it?"

Harry Neville Fred and George I want you all to wait to clam you lordships until the first of august." Nicholas say before Fred George and Bill each say, "Lordship, we, /they don't have lordships.

Nicholas looks at them for a minute before it dawns on him he turn to them and say "you were not told your uncles passed there Lordships to you two. They passed them to you in their will which should have been read to you when you were 13 years old like Harry's and Neville's parents' will was read to them." this time to more voices say "what." He turns to Harry and Neville and said "you have not heard your parents either? If they were dead or unable to take care of you any more permanently it was to be read on your 13 birthday that is law for each lord. Oh boy. Griphook I am sorry to ask but can you bring me the Longbottom and Prewitt Managers. Make sure they have the wills and please bring Lord Potter's will."

This just keeps getting better and better. Albus has really hurt you boys if you had sat for your O.W.L.'s without seeing them first you would have lost them. Which I suspect is the reason you were not informed is that why you do not have the heir rings you were not told you were the heirs to the Prewitt and Ellington. Your uncles were born the first two males in one generation in over 500 years it has always been one boy and up to five girls. Neville I can understand why you grandmother thought wrong the law is complex but Harry you would have lost everything if Albus has succeeded." Nicholas says now starting to show some anger.

Griphook walks back into the room with two goblins following behind him and Points to the goblin on the left and say "Prewitt Account Manager Throatslash and Longbottom Account Manager Clipsteak. We are having trouble doing as you asked for the Prewitt Account because the Life Globes of lord Prewitt and Lord Ellington still show they are alive."

The twin and Bill drop to their knees saying "what." I was told they died by _my mother._" bill finishes with growl no unlike the goblins he works for. "Account Manager Throatslash I am Heir to the Weasley Lordship and I was wondering if there is any way you could contact some people for me within the next hour and give the portkeys to get here?

Everyone was staring at Bill not realizing his father is a Lord and never claimed it.

I can Cursebreaker Heir Weasley if you could give me a list I will have the sent out as soon as they are ready, for a fee of course" Throatslash says.

Please take it out of the Bonus from the beginning of the years dig please with a 5% bonus." Bill replies.

He turns to the group and says, "Well people lets go to a private room where we can let these boys rest and eat."

Severus Bill and Cindy lead them through the tunnels into a private room. Cindy say " the bathroom is through there on the right if you boys would like to wash up before we eat, Severus will have your first does of potions that we will explain when you get out."

As the boys walk into the bathroom the Flamel's sit down and are handed the boy's results from the before scans and what they had done to get rid of them.

Nicholas sat there reading the paper work starting with Neville and then the twins and then Harry. Starting with Neville put him in a comfortable place because they truly thought the worse when Cindy had called. Once he finished Neville's he read the twins and he became upset. Seeing what the boys could now remember he wrote on a list mind healer. However, when he came to Harry's the black haired boy he could not be what he was reading the abuse and to have all that power blocked when he reached his final power surge he would have died. After he thought that, he realized that was what Albus had wanted. He became upset. He looked up at Severus to ask how he could have missed this when he realized a calming draught was in front of him and he was silenced.

Severus leaned over and spoke in a very low voice saying, "I understand how you feel at the moment but remember there are four boys in the next room that have been abused. You do not want to blow up and they see it. You may say what you want to me when we are done here and it is just the adults but the boys will not hear you do it ok. Do you understand why I have asked this of you? Seeing Nicholas's head shake yes, he asks are you calm enough for me to remove the charm? Seeing Nicholas shake his head no he gave the calming draught to him and had him drink it all before, he removed the charm knowing Nicholas would be calm enough for now.

We will be talking about the Severus Snape," Nicholas said.

Just then, the boys walked out and sat at the table to eat looking much more relaxed. They all dug into their food eating but not talking. Everyone having felt today has been too much up and down to begin with to be able to think straight.

The boys all pulled out some paper and started on their goals what they wanted to do how and why with an adult walking to their side and started helping them. Severus and Harry, Neville and Bill, Fred and Perenelle, George and Nicholas. They sat like this one on one talking about what they wanted to do with their lives and what they would like to see happened with to punish the people that hurt them. The rest of the adults off to the side talking quietly.

Nicholas and Perenelle stayed in the room with the boys when it was 10 minutes until their guests were to arrive while Severus and Bill walked next door greet their guest.

At 12 o'clock exactly, portkeys went off bring people into the room. By the time 12:05 came, everyone was there. Severus having had them brought into the room next to the teens, so they could be told what was going on and if someone got upset, they could scream without scaring the boys but they could see all of the boys sitting through the window.

Bill walked in and told everyone to take a seat and to quite down. Bill says, "I will explain why you are all here in one moment before I do I want an oath that you will tell no one what we are about to discuss on your magic and you life. Four boys lives depend on secrecy can I have them. One by one Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Charlie, Percy, and Madam Longbottom Mr. Lovegood Luna Lovegood took the oaths.

Severus turned to Luna and said "Ms. Lovegood I would like you to step next door Neville is there. No one will harm you here I promise."

Ok Professor Snape if you need me let me know." Luna said and walked next door.

When she left, Bill turned to the rest and said, "let us get down to business." "I am sorry to do this to you but each of you are now silenced and stuck to your chair you are going to listen to what I have to say understand. Harry potter, Fred weasley, George weasley and Neville Longbottom each went through a very trying day and they need each of you to help them ok. While they have been here, they have each received a medical and magical exam. You were not told because we did not know who to trust. Those oaths will keep you from telling until we know we can trust you. These are the result for all four. Three of them have been abused physically. All four of them verbally. All four had their magic blocked and had potions in their systems to make them do something or be some way. Therefore, when you see them today you need to remember that they are not the children you know. Each one of them had these done to them by Albus Dumbledore or molly Weasley for you six. Madam Longbottom I am sorry to say the verbal abuse was caused by Neville's whole family. You included. If I did not know any better I would wonder why but I think you just were not meant to raise Neville so soon after your son was hurt. You wanted a mini frank and though Neville is part frank, he is not him. He is better strong and more powerful the Frank. You six I know you have now how a chance to read files and I know you are angry but four abused boys are in the room next door and I cannot let you hurt them by being upset and yelling. The boys are scared they are depending only on each other right now you must understand that.

now at 12:30 three people are going to arrive by port key you will not rise your wand to them until we know why they have hid do you understand."

Severus took the floor and said to the room "my name is Professor Snape I am a potion master and I work part time for Gringotts brewing any potion they need. Today I was called to help flush three boys systems and help prepare the chamber for when they went through the cleansing ritual. During the process, Mr. Potter saw a pattern with Neville's life to his and the twins and he brought it to my attention. I picked up Neville and brought him there where he had the same scans as the boys and we found he had the same potions and blocks as harry did. Harry home environment meant he needed magic so his core grew around the block while Neville's didn't. This will explain why two boys with 90% blocks on their magic have such different levels of magic. Neville is a Master earth Elemental and we do not know yet for harry because he controls four elements. Right now the boys are in the room next door talking about what they want to do and how they want to do it."

"There is a calming draught in front of each of you please take it and the charms will be removed. Remus yours is blue yours is the strongest because he is your cub. Do you understand" Bill finishes saying.

Once they have all finished the draught and are, calm the charms are removed when Bill say, "2 minutes three people will arrive they will take the oaths, and then we will get some answers calmly."

At 12:30 three men in black cloaks arrived with their wands drawn think it was a trap.

Hello" Severus says. Please sit down gentlemen no one but Bill and I know who you are but you are safe. We are at Gringotts were bill and I work. We found out about you apart hunch of the third person and because your wills had not been activated on the twins birthday so they could take the lordships that you made them heir to in your wills.

Only madam Longbottom and Sirius now had any idea who two of these men were. Nevertheless, they sat still waiting to see who the third one was.

One says, "How do we know this is not a trap?"

The witch has been trying to get us since she found out the twin were our heirs." The second on said.

The third one says, "You have a lot of Weasley's in here for us to be sure you have not tricked us into coming just to kill us."

Severus step forward and says, "I Severus Snape swear on my magic and life that everything I have said and am about to say is true to the best of my knowledge." "Accio knife left pocket" with the phrase spoken and the knife taken out of his left pocket they say as one "ok."

They drop their hoods only to see three very much alive gentlemen. One of the men turns to Sirius and say's, "Hello Brother, how are you doing on the run?"

The only word out of Sirius mouth is "Regulas" before tears start to poor down his face. He jumps up and is hugging him before anyone could stop him. All anyone is able to hear for 5 minutes is Sirius say I am sorry over and over. Finally, Remus is passed his shock to go to Sirius, pick him up, and sit back down with him in his lap. When everyone looks over at the three men, again they see Regulas with tears in his eyes and both men holding on to him. When everyone has calmed down, they tell Fabian and Gideon Prewitt and Regulas Black what has happened today.

Everyone is silent wondering what they could do to help these boys.

"Let's go into the next room and we can introduce you to all the boys." Severus says.

They walk into the room and are shocked to see all five of the kids on a bed asleep.

They just stand their wishing they did not have to wake up the boys that had been through so much already but they need to discuss what they wanted done.

Before anyone could stop him, Sirius walked over to the bed and ran his hand through each Childs hair and said, "hey you guys it time to get up I promise once we are done talking then you all can sleep ok."

Everyone stood there stunned but two at how gentle he could be because he was gentle to them as they grew up.

Harry the first one up out of reflex more than anything else realized this person wasn't hurting him so he moved closer having been on the end of the bed until he heard the voice then he jumped up and said "Sirius your safe, you're here, how… who…" he looked up to Bill and Severus and saw a lot of people stand in the room so froze before he shook everyone else awake. " Guys there are people here." Neville having slept on the other side shot up with his wand in hand worried with the voice that harry was using until he say everyone. "Hey Forge Gred your look a likes are here look get up you oafs." He shakes the twins as harry get Luna up.

Once everyone is awake, introductions are given and everyone sits down to discuss what is going to happen.

Nicholas having been here when they came up with a plan stood up and said, "the boys have worked hard on this plan I really think it will work if we play it right. now for those who do not know Voldemort is not dead. This plan puts him out of the picture also."

Harry, if you will? he say turning the floor over to him.

Harry stands up say ok this is what we have so there is something happening at Hogwarts they no one knows about but because Fred and George are just smart like that, they found out. The tri-wizard tournament, Our goal with this is to place his name both of the under a different school after we bewitch it. It is goblin made so we figure Bill would know the way to do it. No this will not kill him but it will take his magic. Then he will be ripe for the picking. Knowing my luck my name will be put into does not know who will do it. it is just how it works for me.

Now the way to hurt Dumbledore is the public so we need to dig for some dirt. I have all the stuff he did to us but I want back to how he helped to create Voldemort to how he defeated grimaldue.

I think and they agree that for Hermione hurt her in the mind we need to train and train hard. Beat her there and it will hurt more.

Ron, well just dress better and hang out with other people then him bring up what he has done and that will hurt him. He wants to be center of attention. We will make him it just not the way he wanted it.

Ginny I struggle with her but she has a big plan in this I think you should have her removed from Hogwarts and home schooled by your aunt. I think she can teach her better then what she gets now. She should still be brought to court but I just want her age to be remembered

I am sorry Arthur but you calming draught were mixed with a potion to flush your systems of love potions. I need you to bring charges on her for this by stepping up and calming you lordship the same day as the rest of us.

We want them to be hit on all sides at once and have them arrested then. We will have a chance to call a vote of no confidence against fudge then and finally get Sirius a trial because I hold the votes until you can being your heir. We will have a majority. How that sound."

Everyone just sits there and stares out the boys they hurt where it hurts the most without fists. Their plan would need some kinks worked out but now to figure out some hard parks.

Sirius says "I love the plan but how do we train you without anyone knowing and train you in all fields, you have the trace on you. Moreover, people will see that you are gone before you do anything else this must be figured out. No offence boys but time also you need lots of time."

While we were talking to you guys a team of goblins went to Harry's house to look at the wards, they said there are not any. So Harry if you could have Dobby keep what he is doing up the place a forget me ward that way the forget when they want you that should keep them at bay. World cup is august 10th I want you to train as much as you can by then we'll call that d-day." says Bill. The twins could get permission to work with dad in the office and stay with Percy "so they will start getting serious" Charlie said. That should handle mom because she thinks Percy is stuck up." When he said this there was laughing all around.

Madam Longbottom I was hoping to train your grandson would that be alright with you." Said Perenelle. She looked at her grandson and knew she had failed on some level and this women was wanting to train him to be the man she knew he could be. With that thought in mind, she said yes.

Nicholas looked at his wife and she nodded her head yes seeing this he said, "I need and oath that how the children are to be trained will be told to no one dead or alive from everyone."

Everyone looked nervous until Harry stood up and gave his oath then the rest of the teens gave theirs. Seeing this the adults followed.

Nicholas see everyone gave there oath said "time is not the issue any more I have a place where all kids" looking at Luna when he said this "can study for 10 years and only have lost one month of time." It is under a time spell, which my wife made but will never be shared to anyone else, it is only on the one manor and grounds. It is self-sufficient and we have some elves that work there to help keep the place up. It is not use very often but we can take six adults and eight children with us to work with the children and help us train them.

Everyone hearing this was surprised never dreaming they would have this chance but know right away, who would go.

The teens Sirius Remus, the Priwitt twins Regulas and Severus but who would the other 3 teens be.

As everyone sat there, Luna spoke up and said "Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Susan Bones. All are in the top five of their year. There are like sisters to harry well Alicia and Angelina is and Susan's aunt is the dlma director you want her on our side for Sirius case invite her also. Send out private invites that only the girls can read saying that are being invited to train private for a month with Nicholas Flamel. Don't say anything else."

Everyone smiled at that knew that using his fame this way while sneaky is not bad.

So it was settled. It was starting to get dark when dobby popped in dressed in a set of army cameos.

"Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby said. "I do as you asked they not suspect anything."

Very good dobby" harry says as he turns to his friend. I like your uniform dobby is it to your liking or would you like something else.

Dobby turns to him and say, "the great Harry Potter so kind asking Dobby about what he likes. This is what dobby loves it has pockets for everything dobby might need. I wonder though Master Harry Potter sir could dobby ask one favor?

Harry kneels down on the floor and looks at dobby and say anything you want dobby if I am able I will help you.

Dobby begins to cry and say dobby would like to your all his magic sir elves have lot of different magic but we are told not to use it by bad masters can dobby use his.

Harry confused but not know what dobby is talking about asks, "what kind of magic dobby"

Dobby begins to jump up and down very happy because he has never had a master who would ask him for any knowledge say "master we elves are very smart we can make you unable to be found and certain people unable to get in somewhere. We can find anyone. Go through any magic shields. We can cast spells to stop harm. We do best with protection anything that is needed to protect and care we can do. Many have forgotten we can protect since bad dumble became big teacher. They think we only care now only let us feed and clean now but we not forget. Can I be doing this I promise to only protect keep you hidden until you want to be found we can block you from peoples mind so they only think you as a dream until you would like?"

Everyone in the room as quite trying to make out what dobby said until Harry says dobby I would love for you to help protect me but you must make sure you ask before you do something we do not want another Blundger accident do we. Now if I am correct you said you can make us forgotten does this mean that those people we choose would forget about us or what."

Dobby says "no sir everyone would forget they would only know someone did everything you did but not who they would forget you. You may choose to have some remember we only need 4 elves to forget a group this size."

Bill says "hmm we could use this for the twins and Neville and Luna Sirius the older twins Remus then we would only need to worry about harry less left in the open it is a good plan.

Neville having been asking himself this Question since he learned it asked who has been giving me the potions and harry how did he get them when he cook all meals. In addition, the only one around to cook for us was the elves.

Everyone became lost in thought except harry who just sat there staring at dobby until he said unless it was an elves. Neville call all the elves to you can command them to answer honestly. Dobby I need you to tell me who is lying I think there is one who is not a long bottom elves. I also want you to put up magic to stop them from leaving or using magic to hurt anyone in this room ok."

Everyone steps back giving Neville and madam Longbottom space and when dobby nods Neville and his grandma say "all Longbottom elves come to us."

Madam Longbottom step forward hiding Neville from view and say "I command all of you to tell me the truth. Have anyone of you been giving my heir or I potion when you were not told to do so by either of us."

All the elves shook their head no. look at dobby the shakes his head no.

She turns to him and say have anyone of you been giving him or I potions once a week.

One elves steps forward and say I have madam just as you order I go to school and get potions once a week the give them to you in Wednesday meal madam. Just as you ordered on November. 1st 1981.

Then she steps back into line as Neville steps around his grandmother giving the elves a view of him for the first time. The all fall on one knee and say master at last, you are free. The same elves before said oh master it is good to see the potions have worked I was afraid the lady who gave me the potions said they would work but I was afraid they felt like they did bad but madam said they was to be give to you .

Severus stepped forward and says, "what lady at what school gave you the potions."

The lady a master's school the nurse gave them to me to give to him. Madam had went to see here to bring master harry to us after his parents were killed. He was to live with his godmother but then she came home and said to do this instead. Also headmastie came and talked to lord and lady about it then he left. And it was never talked about again we were told to lock and close the room its next to little masters room. The lord and lady had visit from bad men and now cannot get out only we elves know how to break out but no one asks us, the little elf say in tears.

Severus say, "Do you no know how to make your lord and lady health again. What spell were they under do you know. I was told they were held under and unforgiveable for so long it hurt their minds is this not true.

The little elf say, "no sir their minds are locked sir they cannot speak sir I called nurse lady and she and headmastie came when I caught bad people in house and the made master and lady scream. I freeze them then called lady. They came and cast lots of spells then cast forget spell at me but it does not work the spell not made for elves to I remember then lady commands me to leave with the little master before the lady casts a spell and she is locked. Then police come but I say nothing because they wanted me to forget so I is not to know or say what lady and headmastie did.

Everyone is sitting there in shock after the little elf tells her tale. Think how could the headmaster do this.

Dobby turns to harry and whisper not realizing everyone can hear him say master do you want me to make everyone remember what they have forgotten.

Everyone turns to dobby realizing what has means before saying dobby and am going to have you do that but first I need your help. Do you know if I have any elves besides you my friend?

Dobby shakes his head and say yes master harry potter sir you have elves to take care of each house and then the school sir.

Having forgot he owned ¾ of Hogwarts he says oh yes sorry I forgot it has been a long day. Dobby I need you to choose one elves you is going to do what you did today but for the next month. I would like you to come with me were we are going to train. I want you to teach me everything you can and make everyone remember when we get there ok.

Those who are not going with us will have the blocks removed on the 4th of august so we can stay low profile since you will not remember anything but you coming here to help me then with the vows you took we should be able to keep this under lock and key. Sir he says turning to Nicholas what will we need when we go with you.

We you all will need cloths you trunks anything you have been doing that concerns magic I you really like. I think each of you should have an elf to create the bond that harry and dobby have. Everything elves wise have there. Fred and George I have two for you that would be perfect. I need to write the letters to those three ladies how about we let the kids sleep here with Sirius and Prewitt twins and Regulas and everyone elves Pick a child to get these things for them.

Remus and Severus, Bill and madam Longbottom, Charlie, Percy, and Arthur, Lord Lovegood and Cindy (medwitch) Kretcher and dobby.

Looking at the group, they see these people standing together so each child wonders over to the group they think is getting their stuff to help let them know anything important.

Harry just sit there realizing once again he has no one before he feel the bed sink and looks up only to see four faces looking at him. He gives them a confused look wonder what they would want from him.

All four become angry realizing how bad the Dursleys have hurt this boy so Sirius say hey pup is there anything you want Regulas while Remus and Severus is out getting you some stuff. You need new cloths for sure well we both do (laughing as he says that). I know you were at your aunts do you have a hiding spot for some of your things.

Harry realizing this group is getting his things feels a warm and bubbly feeling in his stomach and smiles as he looks up and says you would good get me stuff. You do not have to I know dobby would have please do not go out of your way for me.

Hush now little one Severus say we are not going out of the way we will be swing by any ways to put the spells up anyways would you like us to get your thing while we are there. We can check to make sure there is nothing elves of your there while we are at it do not worry so much.

Regulas not knowing the child but knowing he is family and everyone in this room cares deeply for him say I am Regulas Sirius's little brother now any ways cloths what kind do you want I will go with them and just use a glamour I am not know very well anyways I think green would look great on you. Will need sleep cloth do you prefer muggle or wizard everyday cloths. Then we need to get you some training cloths what do you train in.

Harry just sits there any laugh a very happy laugh drawing the attention of everyone in the room most having been scared they would never see that after what he had been through.

Once harry clams down he looks at Regulas and says how long can you go without a breath only to start laughing again. Calming down again he say ok at my house in the room upstairs at the end of the hall to you right is my room. Under my bed is the cloak photo album and school books Hedwig's cage the cupboard under the stairs down stairs my broom and trunk I don't think anything of my is up in the attic because I have never been up in the attic but maybe something of my mom's since I was not aloud up there. Cloths sweat to work out every day cloths muggle green is fine silver blues natural tones the best browns also briefs for underwear. Can you cast a spell for my sizes I have not been before so I do not know? I need owl treat for Hedwig also. Griphook should be able to give you enough money to take care of all that. Sorry guys I hate that I cannot help.

You get some sleep cub let us worry about that it will give us all some time to catch ok. Griphook can I have a list of charge accounts for harry so I can get him something's. When James was alive, he set up charge accounts for you in both worlds so no need for money. We will get your things and be back before you even wake up. Remus says.

Severus steps in and say you potions... harry and something to help you relax ok. He stands up and says all you kids in bed you go if you forget something the elves can get it latter. Hears all you potions. Luna hears something to help you sleep ok. Now you all sleep let us be adults and worry about everything for a bit.

He casts a mentoring spell and a silence spell before turning to everyone and moving them into the room next door.

When he shuts the door, he turns to see everyone sitting down in deep thought. He congers up a board and starts to write everyone seeing what he is doing pairs off to do the same thing. Once everyone is done, they all sit down to see six boards with a name at the top of each Harry Fred George Neville Luna Dumbledore. Having only expected five, they all eyes are drawn to Luna's and read:

Luna:

Blocks power& Memory

Killed her mother

physical torture

soul mate block

none having expecting this but bill are all shocked just now realizing why he and his daughter were all called into this meeting.

Lord Lovegood say we never could figure out who did it but Luna and I always though Albus was on the list as a suspect. We had been publishing things if read with the code were not so nice about him. We don't have the time to go into it but it was not good at all. He cursed me and Luna. That's why we make no since. We had the curse removed by bill but he was under oath to say nothing. The memory had been blocked until harry was brought in to have these test as soon as it happened no matter were either person were he would remember the results of the test and that we planned it this way for safety. Cursebreaker's by law states the must know occulomise . but we don't know what Dumbledore would have done if he suspected bill knew. With his family "at the time" were all for Dumbledore if he brought something like this to them at that time who knows what would have happened. If it were going to have any chance of living he felt, it was we needed harry. He is the meaning of hope. Voldemort or not harry would be down in living for being the only one to survive the killing curse history then you but the power behind that he is destined to do something amazing. Everyone can feel it the power they gradate toward him to them it feel safe. Evolution the alpha male the leader.

They all sit there just thinking about the child who as the talk had his arms over Luna closes to the door to protect his friends if someone was going to hurt his friends they had to go through him first. His face so smooth and fragile looking remembering that he was still a child. This would force him to grow up so much faster than any of them could ever want. The all feeling hurt for him and the life he had to go through before he was here and what does he have in story for him.

The stand there or a moment more before splitting up to get the kids their things and get the magic taken care to forget them worrying if they can make it with out of being caught visit to Percy was how they planned a easy out they visit him to work then she forget him then when she see him again she would just think she hadn't heard from them in a while. Neville would be easy and so would Luna. Harry was one to hope the best for and try hard.


End file.
